


What A Privilege

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Joffrey makes sure he understands what a privilege he has.





	What A Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Song of Ice and Fire' nor am I profiting off this.

Frequenting brothels has given him a talented mouth and tongue. Joffrey still manages to talk , though he's beginning to slump forward - away from the support of the wall. 

“Do you know what a privilege this is, uncle? Do you?” 

The buck of his hips is cruel, sharp. Tyrion breathes shallowly through his nose, grateful for the lessons from whores. Better him than a whore incapable of escaping from his sister or nephew. 

Joffrey begins to puff and shudder, knees threatening to buckle. His nostrils flare as his chest heaves. 

“Do you know what a privilege this is, uncle?”

He knows.


End file.
